Treasure Chest
, Chest, Treasure Box or Item Boxes, appear in various Castlevania titles. They usually contain gold or various types of items (some of which are very rare). Game specific information ''Castlevania Some treasure chests (worth $2,000) are hidden within the chambers of Dracula's Castle. Similar to other hidden treasures found in the game, to make a chest appear Simon has to stand in one particular spot for five seconds. Vampire Killer In ''Vampire Killer, treasure chests contain various types of items. A yellow key is required to open them. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night An unused, flashing treasure chest exists within the game's coding among the other money objects, but it isn't found anywhere in the game. It is fully functional and will give the player $5,000 in gold if collected, which is worth more than any other item in the game. The reason why it wasn't included in the game is unknown. It can only be added in through a cheating device and then slashing certain candles to make it appear. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Breakable treasure chests can be found in some rooms. They are not really an item, instead they function similar to candles and they will produce large amounts of gold coins when broken. The chest near the end of the Forbidden Area contains a horde of Rippers. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Breakable treasure chests once again appear in ''Dawn of Sorrow. They function just like they did in Aria of Sorrow. There is one treasure chest that will release multiple rippers when broken. There is also an enemy that mimics the appearance of treasure chests. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness All chests in ''Curse of Darkness are initially locked with a magic seal. Only Fairy-Type Innocent Devils are able to open them via their innate Unlock ability, so it's a good idea to always carry one in Hector's deck. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Different types of treasure chests can be found hidden in almost every location of the game. There are five different types: *'Wooden Chest''' *:The most common type of chest. Will respawn when re-entering an area. There is a 10% chance of it being replaced. There is an enemy that mimics the wooden chest's appearance (if opened, the monster chest will reveal itself and attack). *'Green Chest' *:A rare type of chest that will occasionally replace a wooden chest (there is a 10% chance for this to happen). The appearance rate increases if Shanoa wears the Treasure Hat when entering a level from the world map. *'Blue Chest' *:A type of chest that is normally hidden from view, yet they can be easily located if Shanoa is wearing the Dowsing Hat. One must crouch down (or slide) in order for it to appear (the chest will rise from the ground if done correctly). Also, a blue chest containing a Boss Medal will appear whenever a boss is defeated without taking damage (each boss in the game has one), this opened chest will then remain in the room where the boss was defeated for the rest of the game. *'Red Chest' *:An unique type of chest. Can contain anything, from equipment to HP Max Up, MP Max Up or Heart Max Up items. They do not reappear once the item is taken. These are the only chests to be found in Albus Mode (and these only contain one of the three upgrades; HP Max Up, MP Max Up and Heart Max Up items for him). However, these chests would then re-open in the subsequent playthroughs in New Game Plus mode, allowing the player to further maximize the HP, MP and Heart meters without losing the upgrades received from the previous playthroughs. *'Golden Chest' *:An incredibly rare chest that contains a rare relic item. There are only four of them to be found in the entire game. *'Mimic' (fake Wooden Chest) *:A mimic enemy in the form of a wooden chest. Acts like a normal chest until it is opened. If opened, it will reveal its true nature and attack. It contains no items. Item Data Gallery Artworks VK Treasure.jpg|'Treasure Chest' from the Japanese Vampire Killer instruction booklet SotN-Chest.gif|Unused flashing treasure chest from Symphony of the Night Mimic.gif|Mimic from Dawn of Sorrow and Portrait of Ruin Ooemimic.gif|Mimic from Order of Ecclesia and Harmony of Despair Eng OoE 06.jpg|A Treasure Chest from the official four panel Koma comic strips 28006.png|''Harmony of Despair'' gamerpic Screenshots Code-cv14.gif|In Block 2 - Stage 05, standing on top of this elevated platform will make a Treasure Chest to appear Curse of Darkness - Treasure Chest - 01.png|Chest from Curse of Darkness Order of Ecclesia - Kalidus Channel - 06.png|'Blue Chest' containing the Magician Ring in Order of Ecclesia Order of Ecclesia - Tymeo Mountains - 02.png|'Blue Chest' containing Blue Drops in Order of Ecclesia Category:Containers Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Castlevania I Items Category:Chronicles Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Order of Ecclesia Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Vampire Killer Items